Envahie par les Ténèbres!
by Isilindil
Summary: Lidia est une jeune sorcière qui a connu Harry Potter dès son arrivée en barque. Elle admire Harry et Hermione mais elle va vite déchanter. De plus, quel est cet affreux secret que détient le professeur Rogue? laissez moi quelques petites reviews!


**ENVAHIE PAR LES TENEBRES**

Récapitulons

Si elle avait fait, ne serait-ce qu'un petit geste vers moi ce matin là, tout aurait pu changer…

Mais récapitulons. Tout avait commencé ce 1er septembre. J'avais onze ans à l'époque comme toutes les sorcières et tous les sorciers qui entrent au collège Poudlard. Mes parents m'avaient dit que le professeur Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et que même Vous-savez-qui en avait peur. Vous pensez si j'avais hâte de le rencontrer ! De plus, ma voisine, qui elle aussi entrait à Poudlard cette année là, m'avait dit que Harry Potter allait entrer à la célèbre école de sorcellerie en même temps que nous ! J'avais envie de voir ce jeune garçon qui était une véritable légende vivante !

Je m'étais retrouvée dans la même barque qu'Harry Potter. Je me souviens que je le buvais littéralement des yeux. Il avait l'air si doux et en même temps si perdu ! Un jeune garçon roux se tenait à ses côtés. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître. Je les avais vu sortir ensembles du train. Je m'étais tenue derrière eux durant toute la cérémonie. Il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et moi, j'attendais mon tour patiemment à côté du garçon roux en priant pour être admise à Gryffondor comme Harry.

« Lidia Racher ! »

Mon nom retentit dans la grande salle. Je sentais mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Je m'avançais tout de même, lentement. Le choixpeau sur la tête, j'attendais le verdict.

« Serpentard t'irais à merveille ! »

ça y était, tout s'écroulait ! (si j'avais sus !) je fermais les yeux de dépit.

« Non ? Tu ne veux pas ? Alors… si c'est ton choix… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Des applaudissements nourris se firent entendre à la table de ma future maison. Harry applaudissait à tout rompre et cela me donna le courage d'aller m'asseoir en face de lui, à côté d'une fille à la chevelure abondante. Le garçon roux nous rejoignit rapidement car il fut également envoyé à Gryffondor. A cet instant, je ne respirais que joie et bonheur. Harry me parla, ma voisine Hermione aussi et enfin, Ron, le garçon roux dit que se serait bien si on devenait les meilleurs amis du monde tous les quatre.

L'année se déroula bien, très bien… Hermione travaillait si bien ! Je l'admirais ! Et puis, je les voyais de temps en temps s'éclipser sans rien me dire… Un soir ils sont partis tous les trois. J'ai sentis Hermione qui écartait tout doucement les rideaux de mon lit pour voir si je dormais bien. Je n'ai pas bougé. Encore une de leurs escapades nocturnes pensais-je le cœur lourd. Jamais ils ne m'avaient proposé de venir. Ils devaient avoir leurs raisons… et, tant bien que mal, je m'endormis. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que j'apprit ce qui s'était passé. Pendant que je dormais, ils avaient sauvé la pierre philosophale. Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils rien dit ? « C'était pour ne pas te mettre en danger » m'avait dit Harry quand je lui avait demandé. J'avais souris, mais je n'avais rien dit. Pendant le voyage de retour, on avaient bien rit, et puis, on s'étaient quittés.

On s'est retrouvés à la rentrée suivante. On avait tous un an de plus mais notre cœur n'avait pas changé. Enfin… pour ce qui est du leur… moi, je me sentais légèrement changée. Pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais pas encore le dire. Hermione était de plus en plus douée. C'est ce qu'il me semblais. Moi, je n'étais rien à côté d'elle ! Je n'avais rien à prouver… ou si je le voulais, je n'en avais pas les moyens. Hermione était la plus forte et je devais l'accepter, que cela me plaise ou non… Cette année encore, ils avaient mené leur petite enquête à propos de ces attaques, sans me demander quoi que ce soit, sans me demander de les aider. A croire que je ne servais strictement à rien. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils agissaient comme cela envers moi… mais je me résignais. Je me sentais quelque peu étouffée. Ils avaient sauvé Ginny de la chambre des secrets. Une fois de plus ils avaient bravé Vous-savez-qui, seuls.

La troisième rentrée fut identique aux deux autres. La troisième sortie, pareille… Ils étaient des héros et moi, j'avais l'impression d'être un espèce de parasite qui récupère ce qu'il peut de gloire et de réminiscences d'une célébrité gagné par la bravoure et le courage… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais…mais c'était ce que tout le monde croyait.

Quatrième année… je sentais que mes rapports avec Hermione se dégradaient. De mon côté tout du moins. Je sentais monter en moi un sentiment que j'essayais de rejeter de toute la puissance de mon être. Un sentiment qui perd un être humain quand il devient trop fort. Un sentiment qui s'appelle : Jalousie. Oui, j'étais jalouse d'Hermione et le pire peut-être dans tout cela est que j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Je me voyais de jour en jour basculer dans se gouffre amer… et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pouvais rien faire. Cette année-là, Ron a ressentis la même chose que moi . Il était jaloux de Harry, cela se voyait clairement. Il n'était que le deuxième… mais je l'ai vu s'en sortir grâce à Harry et à Hermione, je l'ai vu s'en sortir tandis que moi, je continuais à m'enfoncer.

La cinquième année fut terrible pour moi. Ils firent appelle à une Luna, à un Neville, tandis que moi, leur amie depuis le premier jour, ils me laissaient là. Je commençais à douter.

Avais-je été ne serait-ce qu'un jour leur amie ? Ne m'étais-je pas baignée de douces illusions ? N'avais-je pas fermé les yeux car l'idée d'être leur amie me suffisait ? Je quittais le collège Poudlard avec 16 années sur le dos et un cœur lourd de sentiments opposés.

J'avais pris de bonnes résolution durant l'été. J'étais rentrée cette année avec de bons sentiments. Mais les dons d'Hermione, toujours plus nombreux ébranlèrent rapidement mes bonnes intentions. Je sentis ce sentiment me ressaisir et m'engloutir à nouveau. Puis, il y eut ce jour. Ce jour qui fut pour moi le coup de grâce.


End file.
